Sunlight, Moonlight
by Assassination
Summary: Ichigo, a vampire. Renji, a new student. Ichigo Kurosaki was a 'normal' student, until he met Renji Abarai, his world rapidly changed. He has to hold back the urge to bite Renji in the light, while Isshin looks as to why Abarai's name sounds familiar. R
1. Chapter 1

**Ichigo's POV**

I never really believed in a thing called Jesus Christ, God, Buddha…or whatever they were called. What I did believe in was a Hell, and that's exactly what I'm in, living in. A Hell…where demons roam, any type anyone can name, it's got it.

Cat demons, witches, warlocks, devils, skeleton slaves, skeleton warriors, flesh corrupted hound dogs, warped beings that were once living among the human race until 'that time', the time when their true form begins to consume their once human state…the only beings anyone doesn't know of down there is the race with a lust for blood, yes, blood.

My race…vampires.

Sure, our skin is the color of pure snow, and we hunger for blood, but we look completely human to those around us, venturing in the morning when needed, when the baby vamps need food until it begins to taste bittersweet, then like chewing sand. Until they feel the hormonal need to suck blood from certain individuals.

Of course, that's the 'coming of age' that only happens at my age, fifteen. But the sun still doesn't hurt me at all, only gives me a migraine, my psycho father always telling me to stay indoors when it's sunny. But, I just ignore him, since my two young sisters are still learning about what to do when that certain situation comes up when their identity is exposed.

"Hey, Ichigo," a steady, not to mention demanding, voice calls up to me, making me lean to the side on my bed, still resisting the coffin father insists on me sleeping in, "school's about to start, you might wanna hurry up."

"I'll be down in a minute, Karin," I call back with an edge to my tone. Her shoulder-length dark hair pulled back into a tight ponytail, wearing black clothes with lace, deep crimson lace. I shut my chocolate orbs as she walks off, shaking my head. "She's not even at that stage yet, and she's already dressing like a full-bred."

Me, I liked the simple clothing demands, slim clothes, ones that hug my form. On the weekends I'll wear that black lacy stuff, but at school, I only wear the glove ones, and easily get away with it, since the teachers, straight, bi, and homo find it sexy.

Reopening my eyes, I slowly place my lightly tanned feet onto the ground, knowing this would be possibly the last time I'd be able to face the sun and school altogether, then lurking at night to pick up some random chick or dude to suck the crimson liquid out of. Not that I minded, I didn't have that many friends to begin with.

Pulling on the white long-sleeved, special-ordered, uniform shirt, I slip my new deep navy gloves, banded on the fingers and up to the elbow with black, completely see-through. Lifting a clean pair of beige pants, yanking them on over my clean boxers.

I don't bother getting food, since it began tasting like sand about a month ago, Yuzu deeply disappointed after I informed everyone about it when it took place after school.

"See you later," I sighed, walking out with my black sweater on, hood placed atop my orange hair, gravity-defying…and annoying when people ganged up on me. Looking forward, I quickly picked up the pace, seeming like a blur to the humans that caught a glance of me. "I'm sick and tired of the damn sun."

XXXX

I reached school a little too early, but hey…no one cared, I wasn't that friendly with anyone anyway. Actually…I ignored them, and most of them left, while a handful kept yapping until I walked away.

"Uh, excuse me…"

Today seemed to be one of those days, I guess. I sigh and turn, expecting to see one of those unpopular kids trying to hang with me, thinking I was the coolest thing on campus. Blinking, I was quite shocked that I had to look up a bit to see a teenager with blazing red hair standing before me. The strands were long, I could tell, since his hair was tied back behind his head, reminding me of a pineapple, baggy camouflage shirt on him as well as skintight black leather jeans, dirty sneakers to boot. I gazed back up to his face, seeing that he had tattoos that replaced his eyebrows, zig-zags. A deep blue bandana tied around his pale forehead. Whoa…I swear that I have never seen this kid before.

"Hi, I'm Abarai Renji," he spoke, scratching the back of his head, a ripped up black backpack resting on his shoulder, a one-strap one, like the one everyone else has. "I'm kinda…new here…and was wondering if ya could, ya know, show me around since no one else is around?"

Rock star-like voice. And I blinked, feeling the non-existent blood and urge within me rush throughout my system, making me turn into stone, but I quickly recovered and nodded, receiving a confused look from this 'Abarai Renji' guy.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," I sigh, turning and walking briskly into the building, hearing the pitter-patters of his footsteps chasing after me, causing a smirk to cross my pale lips, looking up with auburn eyes, pointing to my left once I stopped. "History and Science is the next door down."

"Right…got it," Renji complies, truly understanding what I'm saying, unlike most people, who usually just stare at me while I point out things.

I even have a fan-club for fuck's sake.

I glance over my shoulder to see the tall pineapple-head looking around with wandering reddish-brown eyes, seeing amazement written all over them as I blink, feeling the rush reemerge, causing me to suddenly hunch over, coughing violently, shuddering as I hear Renji's sneakers screech against the tiled ground as he rushes towards me. Oh…shit.

**Renji's POV**

I blinked from shock when I heard Ichigo cough, returning my attention to him, thinking he thought I was being rude not listening to him, only to bite back a gasp once I heard the coughing become more frequent and him hunching over. My first reaction was shock, until I was able to move, dashing over to him with wide eyes.

Once I reach him, he fell back, his back colliding with my chest as I place my hands on his white fabric covered arms, blinking as I noticed that his skin had paled drastically, almost albino, his hood down, revealing spiky orange hair.

His lips were parted and heavy breaths were released as quick breaths were taken. This was weird, the weirdest thing I've ever experienced. W-what if he was having a seizure or something?! I wouldn't know what to do!!

I shook him a bit, feeling him shift, relief washing over me as I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Ya all right, Ichigo?" I asked, a slight tremor to my tone, but complete relief was in position, and I think he could tell, since he slowly reopened his eyes, looking more like a brownish-gold than the chocolate ones I saw earlier. "Ya gave me quite a scare, man."

He lifted his left hand, resting it over his face, blinking and the eye color going back to normal in an instant, making me question my sanity. Lowering his hand, Ichigo slowly stood up, pushing off me with a groan, shaking his bright colored hair that complimented his bronze skin. Kinda makes me wonder if he had too much sun this morning before I came along.

"Sorry, I just didn't feel well," he apologized, looking over at me with an apologetic smile, one that made his face more gorgeous. I blinked, wondering how I could think I guy was beautiful…I don't like guys, but this Kurosaki Ichigo…has a certain glow around him. "Perhaps we should continue the tour?" The bright haired teen lifted a hand, gesturing it down the dank halls, which caused me to nod without my knowing, seeing the smile vanish with a scowl.

Maybe that was the look he adopted, I didn't recall seeing him having any friends. And if he didn't, I couldn't tell why. His smile would brighten anyone's day, I'm pretty damn sure, and his voice was steady, velvet-like as well.

"Hey, I always look like this," Ichigo commented while rolling his caramel eyes, "don't worry about it."

"I won't…" I mutter, scanning him over, seeing that he was wearing fingerless gloves, yet the uniform over it, but…I didn't recall seeing long-sleeved shirts in the advertisement. "So, Ichigo…how long have you been here…in Karakura, I mean," If curiosity could kill a human, I'm sure I'd be the first target, since he whipped around, glaring at me for a second until I noticed him take in a long breath, releasing it as if calming down, "look, if I'm pissin' ya off, just say so."

"No…you're not," he breathed out, his brows relaxing, "I'm just not used to this many questions, since no one actually talks to me."

"That's kinda hard t' believe," My reddish-brown eyes flickered in confidence, "you're…the calmest guy I've met so far, and although…you're a little edgy, I like ya," Receiving a questioning look, I quickly raised my right hand up, "n-not in that sense. Just like…well…like I wanna be your friend."

I noted that his face dawned with life for once during my tour, his brown eyes widening as his lips twitched into a half-hearted smile, as though he hadn't dealt with human emotions before.

"All right, I get where you're coming from," he chuckled, shoving his hands into his pockets while tilting his head to the side, a satisfying crack echoing throughout the empty halls, making me cringe as I raise my shoulders up, "I guess we can be friends."

My eyes brightened, lowering my shoulders as I closed my eyes, seeing the sun seep through the window across from the teenager, walking toward him, the tanned color returning to his skin, yet once I reached him, he quickly leapt back from the sun's light, and a crude scent reached my nose. I can almost swear that once the beam of light touched his skin, it began to sizzle.

"Uh…I don't really like the sun that much," Kurosaki chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "'cause it's too bright for my tastes."

I blinked from confusion, seeing longing flashing through his eyes as he gazed towards the window with those auburn eyes, a sad longing as he slowly stepped back into the shadows, causing me to walk up to him, until his back hit a locker, looking down on him with demanding eyes.

"What do ya mean 'too bright'? It's only a little light, Ichigo," I frowned, crossing my arms as he looked down on the ground, glaring at it until he lifted his head, my eyes widening once I noticed that his canines were longer than mine, than anyone's. "Ya…look kinda sick Ichigo…ya look really pale," His eyes diluted as well, brows furrowed as he glared at me, "are ya bipolar or somethin'?"

"I just don't feel good, Renji," he breathed, looking me straight in the eyes with his wide pupils, making my determination falter as I backed up slightly, allowing him to run off, yet I quickly shot my left arm out, coiling my fingers around an ice-cold wrist, making Ichigo look back at me with wide eyes, as though expecting I just let him go. "All right, I'll be friends with you, but I have to go!!" Sighing, I released the cold epidermis, watching his retreating back while he ran, dodging the sunlight as skillfully as I could grin, which happened a lot.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I have no idea how this came up, I was just suddenly inspired by playing one of my Video Games and just began typing. This is what came out, and all in first person...hopefully I can keep it up, I was never good with first person in the first place. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ichigo's POV**

I ran, ran away from the redhead who looked so determined to find out what was wrong with me. Hell, I remember the first time someone my age found out, they placed a gun to my chest, and would've been able to kill me hadn't my father come and erase everyone's memory of me, transferring me to yet another school. This was the first time it happened in ten years.

That brat almost got everyone to turn against me.

I stopped near the bathroom, pushing open the door and shutting it while locking it with a deep breath. The twisted lust stirring in my body only meant one thing…I would soon become the full-breed vampire, the complete form that I didn't want to turn into for a few more years.

Dammit, and it's too early for this to be happening, but…why did it happen around Abarai? I don't get it, I haven't even smelt his blood yet, sure it's hell when the girls have their period, but still.

I haven't even had a taste for the substance yet. Staring in the mirror, my eyes widen slightly, seeing diluted pupils, slits and my cheeks covered in a heavy color of red, so close to that new student's hair color. The image of his smile flashes before my mind's eye, his voice echoing in my ears, pounding against the eardrums relentlessly. Why now?

My mouth is open, raspy breaths taken in and released, my canines longer than usual, showing my lust to sink my teeth into some flesh, but why'd it trigger now?

I reached into my back pocket, pulling out my black flip phone, flipping it open and going to my contacts list, leaving the bright blue highlighter to hover over my father's number…taking in a slow breath, my left thumb pressed down on the green call button, lifting the electronic device up to my ear, hear the ringer pulse persistently, making me twitch in time the volume raised.

Pressing my free hand against the mirror, my heart pounded once I heard my father's voice, "Ichigo?"

"Hai," I complied, nodding my head as I shut my eyes, trying to regain control over my overpowered senses, "t…they've awakened…"

"You're now a full-vamp?"

"Yeah," My nails scrapped angrily against the glass, making my on-coming headache even worse.

"Who were you around when they triggered?"

My brown eyes were hazed, my entire posture screaming out for release, anything, just to get the feeling to diminish. "A-Abarai…" I whispered, voice tuned down to a low hush, "Abarai Renji,"

"Hmm…"

There was silence, but my body jerked out of the indulging feel once I heard the doorknob turn, then hearing someone pull out what sounded like bobby pins, making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"I swear I've heard that name -"

"I gotta go; I'll see you after school!" I hissed, pulling the cell away from my ear and snapping it shut, shoving it into my back pocket once I turned, seeing Renji stand there with furrowed brows, reddish-brown eyes glistening from worry. "Renji…"

"Why'd ya run off like that?!" he demanded, hands clenched into fists at his sides, his grin that I saw earlier replaced with a deep frown etched into his pale features. "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Sorry…had the runs," A simple lie, that I silently hoped would be bought. And thank whatever lord was listening that he nodded slowly, indicating that he got it. "Nothing personal, Abarai, when you gotta go…you gotta go."

"Yeah," he replied slowly, the faint sound of his pulse throbbing and bouncing off the walls, driving my senses up the wall and to the heavens. "So…Ichigo…" His left hand lifted, scratching the back of his neck, "do ya…have any other friends?"

I shook my head nonchalantly; everyone who was new asked me this question when they ran into me. Got annoying after a while, but was still answered. Closing my eyes, my ears zoned in on his breathing, my nose stealing his scent from the air…everything.

Opening my eyes, realization slowly dawned on me. The scent on this guy was so fucking familiar. Almost like a lily, flowers in a radiant garden, the secret smell everyone takes a shower to get rid of. But we vampires can easily target the people just by the way their real smell is.

He must've noticed my zoning out since he walked over with his left hand locating itself atop my shoulder like it always belonged there.

The sun's rays began to peek through the window on the left of me, causing me to quickly reach behind myself and pull the hood to my black jacket up, covering most of my skin from the sun.

That's the last way vampires want to die, by the sun itself.

**Renji's POV**

When I heard Ichigo's voice emitting from the bathroom, for some reason, I just wanted to talk to him about what happened, but soon realized the door was locked. Luckily I brought along a pair of bobby pins, happy that I didn't ditch some tricks I learned from the Rukon district back from where I came from.

Having picked the lock easily, I pushed it open, only to have yelled at the pale teenager.

But what I don't get is why he hides from the sun. It's like…he shouldn't be roaming the world of the light, and should rather stay in the realm of the abyss. We're walking the halls again, Kurosaki leading me to his locker, offering to share with me. Also, I couldn't help but notice that his shoulders are tense, un-relaxed, as though he were holding back the urge to either kill someone, or slit someone's throat and suck all their blood out.

I shuddered at the thought.

"Renji…"

My eyes fell down on him, seeing that his head was slumped, hands shoved into his pockets. "Yeah?"

"I…might not be here tomorrow," he mumbled, but I could easily catch every letter in each word, "so…find this girl named Orihime if you're still lost."

"…'Ori'…'hime'?" I blinked, what an odd name, but then again, so was Ichigo's and mine. But hers? Hers topped the cake, as far as I could tell. "She your sister or something?"

"Classmate,"

Oh…and simply answered as well, no nonsense from this guy. Kinda…cool, doesn't beat around the bush and all that, I like it.

"What school did you come from?"

I blinked my reddish-brown orbs, tilting a brow from confusion. I hadn't expected anyone to ask me that question at all. Most of the questions I got were about the strange tattoos that appear all over my body out of the blue.

"From a bad side of town, let's just say that," I sighed, shaking my head from side to side slightly, pinching the bridge of my nose, "got too many gunshots goin' off and all that. Too many fights, which I was always in because they thought I looked like a fag because of my hair." I glanced down on him, seeing that his auburn eyes connected with mine, silently looking me over. "But I'm not."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ichigo's POV**

I simply stared at the redhead, eyes scanning, searching, desperately looking for something. Locking eye contact again, I nodded once he added the fact that he wasn't gay, a whore, or a slut…a chill rushing down my spine at the thought.

I think that's how my dad got his blood…grabbing someone for a one-night stand just for blood until he met my mother.

Who was brutally killed when I was only nine. I never really forgave the guy that murdered her. So what if she was teaching me how to feed on a human's crimson liquid, it didn't mean that some bastard had to slaughter her with a rain of bullets.

"I can tell that you aren't," Geez…this is putting such a strain on my voice, which I rarely use. "Well…I don't know what else to say…" My brown orbs trailed down to the floor slowly, legs beginning to feel like wet noodles as the surge to tackle the redhead down rushed through my throbbing veins. I needed blood…I needed it so badly now.

He just grinned a genuine grin. His canines slightly sharper than normal humans', but not like mine, not at all. Reaching into his black backpack, he pulled out what seemed to be a spiral notebook, not that I was really paying attention.

The sound of rustling paper rushed through my ears, making me feel like I had too much alcohol to drink, though in the human realm I was too young. Not that I have ever tasted it before.

"Ah," he hissed, flinching a finger away from the paper, the scent of blood drilling its way into memory. My eyes hazed ever more, glancing at the muscular form as he lifted his right hand, index finger the only one out, a small bubble of rich liquid surfacing. "God, I hate paper cuts," He then smiled, looking at me with an embarrassed wide smile, "don't you?"

"Uh…Ren…" My voice died, staring at the simple slit that made only a tiny droplet peek out, a small droplet driving me insane. "Can I…see that for a…"

He looked at it, then back at me. Then slowly showed it to me, a handful of raspy breaths escaping my mouth as it came closer, closer until…my lips formed around his finger, pink tongue tracing over the warm, hot, liquid.

My eyes fell halfway shut, slowly gazing up at Renji to see that his eyes were wide.

"I…Ich…" he stammered, possibly freaked out that I was happily cleaning the blood. "Ichigo…?"

I slowly took my patches of flesh away from his finger, lifting my head up until we had eye contact, my own eyes instantly widening as my mind recollected itself, a blush slapping and plastering itself on my cheeks and over my nose.

"I-I'm sorry," I quickly apologized, looking away as his orbs slowly lowered to stare at the salivated limb. "I don't know what came over me."

I'll never forget the taste of the think crimson liquid…and who it came from. It was spicy, sure, but bittersweet…like he was hiding something he didn't want anyone else to know.

Hell, it suited him.

Abarai looked back up at me, noticing that I was standing there, contemplating on whether I should run away once again, or get my ass kicked for acting so gay.

What came next I wasn't expecting one bit. He burst out laughing, shoving the hand into his pocket while he lifted his left arm, wrapping it around my neck and pulling me close, his pearly white teeth glistening in the dim light.

The realm of light…where I don't think I can linger in any longer than I should right now.

"A-Abarai?" I gasped, eyes wide as his howling in laughter fell down in volume to a snicker, burying his face into my hair, since my hood fell from the sudden jerk. "Hey…you all right?"

"That's what I should be asking you," he chuckled; I swore I felt his lips tug into a smile, my hair moving and tickling me. "No one's ever done that before."

Only the normal people haven't.

He parted, smiling at me like a maniac, wait…nope; he's not even close to being a maniac, that's someone else I know. I shook my head muttering one word, "Damn."

The redhead blinked, looking at me with new determination flashing in his eyes. "Well…I guess I've wasted more of your time then I should have," Renji grinned, slowly removing the only warmth I've felt since my instincts finally aroused from their long, fifteen year old, rest. "So…I think I should just leave ya alone. I can tell I'm beginning to bother you."

"Huh?"

Then it clicked in my brain. My tenseness around him, licking his finger clean, acting odd…was making him think that I was becoming annoyed with his presence. Sure, when others chatted non-stop, I walked away…but now…now I wonder why I haven't yet.

"You're not bothering me," That slipped past my lips before I even realized it.

**Renji's POV**

Ichigo had licked my finger clean of blood, which shocked me sure, but puzzled me at the same time. His chocolate eyes turned into that honey-brown as he swept his warm tongue over the crimson liquid.

But right now…he simply announced that I wasn't bothering him.

I grinned, usually people would say that I am annoying them, asking questions or just talking to them. Yeah, they even walked away from me sometimes, either that or start a senseless fight. My reddish-brown eyes glanced to the side, seeing some people walk into the building. Tall people, one with long raven colored hair, one with spiky brown hair with the number sixty-nine under their left cheek, and one I knew all too well.

My left hand shot up, waving. "Rukia!!"

She looked up; her violet eyes dull, not full of life like they usually were when I knew her from the Rukon. My smile faltered, heart sinking as my gaze went back to the vibrant haired Kurosaki, noting that his eyes were once again brown.

I think after today…I'm getting an eye exam.

He lifted his head, looking over at the raven haired girl with a quirked brow, as if wondering who she was and how I knew her. I was beginning to wonder myself how too. Rukia wasn't the same after the Kuchikis took her in. I was there that day…and I still regret letting her go to them.

"Kuchiki Rukia?"

Those words snapped me out of my thoughts, noticing that Kurosaki was frowning, looking to the side with a sigh.

"She doesn't talk to anyone expect who she's told to talk to, but…when that long haired guy leaves, she'll talk to you,"

"Yeah…" I mumbled. I knew that all too well. Byakuya Kuchiki never let Rukia talk to anyone, not even me.

My eyes blinked as I felt a hand place itself on my right shoulder, eyes going back to Ichigo, his eyes hazed but still looking like his usual self, as far as I could tell. I let my eyes close, taking in the comforting touch.

His hand was almost lukewarm…slightly cold, but…the pattern of his hand was different somehow from the others I've felt.

They were velvety, calloused, rough…and soft. The ones I always encountered were always harsh, always curled up in a threatening fist. Ichigo's were different, abnormally different.

Reopening my eyes, I saw Rukia bow to the long haired man, watching him leave then turning in my direction, walking over hastily until she was close enough to leap into a hug, which she did. Her slender arms wrapped around my neck, one of my own wrapping around her waist, then settling her feet onto the floor.

"Renji," she smiled, but it was fragile…weak…wilting like a flower that never bloomed. "How many tattoos do you need, geez, you must've gotten maybe ten more since I last saw you."

I shrugged my broad shoulders, "They just appear on my skin, I told you that already."

Her purple orbs carried over to Ichigo, and I saw the look of slight fear flicker in her dull eyes.

"Kurosaki Ichigo,"

He gave a mock bow as a reply, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, miss Kuchiki." The bright haired boy stood up straight while I placed my right hand over my face while shaking it.

"Just Rukia, Kurosaki," she complied.

This wasn't going to end well…I could just feel it.

"No, no, miss Kuchiki, it's Ichigo."

"Just Rukia," she hissed.

"But miss -" he started.

"JUST RUKIA!!"

"Would you two knock it off?" I groaned, biting my lower lip to keep from shouting. Both immediately ceased to a stop, glancing in my direction as I removed my hand, now examining the point of my index finger, seeing no tiny slit in it, causing me to blink. "Ichigo…we need to get to our lockers," I glanced over at him just in time to see a smirk slither across his pale lips, nodding, "I'll see you later, shrimp."

"Stop calling me that!" she retorted, receiving a pat on the head from me, then I jogged to catch up with Ichigo before I was too far behind, barely catching what my childhood friend had said next, "Be careful…"

* * *

**A little too early for Ichigo to taste Ren-chan's blood, I know...but I couldn't help myself. Anyway, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait...I had a little case of writter's block about how this chapter was going to be and...you know what I mean, I hope, no offense. All right, time for chapter four!!**

* * *

Ichigo frowned, his sensitive hearing capturing her soft whisper. A soft growl tumbled from his lower lip as he glanced over his shoulder to notice that Renji was running to catch up, which only took a few seconds.

"Sorry if Rukia…ticked you off back there," the redhead grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets, "she's been like that ever since she went to live with the Kuchikis." Reddish-brown eyes glanced down on the vibrant haired teen. "She wasn't always like that, ya know."

_Yeah, she usually was never like that…_ The red haired Abarai blinked as Ichigo's cell phone began to go off. Reaching into his pocket, the pale form pulled the electronic device out and flipped it open, placing it close to his left ear. _I remember how she was exactly. So…lively._

"What is it, did something happen to Yuzu?"

"No," Karin's voice sighed, "Dad told me to call you and tell you not to _**bite**_ Abarai at all costs, if you need blood, choose a poor sucker after school."

"Does he think I'm irresponsible?!" Ichigo snarled, his eyes flickering angrily, sharp canines increasing in size. "He should be worrying about Yuzu…she's the closest thing to being human in our house!"

"Actually, she finally got her fangs to grow in,"

"Really? Are they as long as they need to be?"

"Well…it's a centimeter or two off, but yeah."

The vampire released a relieved breath, "That's good."

_At least I know she's all right…weird things have been going on with her lately,_ he thought as a small smile crept across his deathly pale lips, not even realizing that the redhead was staring at him with warm eyes.

"So…she's not loosing her taste for food, is she?"

"No, not really, neither have I…kinda odd…you had a false alarm with the loosing of taste at my age, so…I thought it might happen."

"No, it only truly happens when you both turn fifteen," he sighed, a little too loudly. Which caught the redhead's attention. "Then things begin to change a little too fast. I tasted some good b-" His mouth froze, finally realizing that Renji could hear him, automatically snapping his mouth shut. "Never mind…I gotta go."

**Ichigo's POV**

When I noticed that Renji could hear me, I froze up, quickly dismissing myself from the conversation, snapping my flip phone shut and shoving it back into my pocket. Turning my head in his direction, I offered a nervous smile.

"Family business, you know?"

The human's eyes fell down to the floor, making the heart I possessed sink slowly into the depths of my stomach. He lifted a pale hand and rubbed his arm absent mindedly, Glancing to the side with furrowed brows.

"Yeah, I understand." the pineapple complied, the saddened look in his eyes making my veins pulse. I just wanted to distract him from whatever was bothering him. Shaking my head rapidly, I coiled my left hand's fingers around his wrist, tugging him along to the locker we decided to share. "Hey, Ichigo…were you talking to your…siblings?"

"I have two," I replied with a sigh, "the youngest has an illness that we don't understand fully, and we're afraid she'll be…too…different from the rest of us. It occurred when my mother was killed years ago."

"I-I'm so sorry," Renji stuttered, obviously regretting that he asked about my family. "If…I knew I wouldn't have asked, I'm sorry."

"Look," I let my brown eyed gaze travel over my shoulder with a reassuring look, "no one knows a thing…unless they ask, and you're actually the first person to ask me about my family. It's actually…nice."

I guess I was slowly getting used to talking…or maybe…Renji was trying to open the lid to my darkened memories, trying…slowly, gently, to help me become more comfortable around humans.

Vampires weren't supposed to tell secrets, secrets about what they are, it's a strict rule. Yet, I never recalled in the text books that they couldn't tell the mortals anything about their family's well being.

Come to think of it…Yuzu's been getting skinner ever since mother's death. She eats healthy and always eats with the family…but still, I think something is seriously wrong with her health. And we can't take her to the hospital; otherwise they'll start asking questions and all that. Added bonus is that most evil fucking visiting hours are in the morning!

"Really?" Hope was echoing in the taller teen's tone, I could hear it so clearly, clear as a bell. "I mean…'cause usually…" He rubbed his hands together nervously, unsure of how to word his sentence, I'm sure, "people think I'm sticking my nose where it doesn't belong, and try to beat the shit out of me for it."

I shrugged, turning toward the locker once we finally reached it. Placing my right hand's index, middle, and thumb around the round lock, I spun it with complete laziness as the sound of the school bell ringing in my ears, the pitter-pats of shoes finally following soon after. Hell was about to begin once again, a miniature Hell.

"Kurosaki-kun!!"

There was one of them.

"Berry-chan!!"

There's a second…and I dread the last one. Clamping my eyes shut, I jerked the locker open, waiting…just agonizingly waiting for the last one.

"My lovely berry!!"

My eyes snapped open, glaring over my shoulder at my damned fanbase. God…couldn't they get a - wait. My eyes widened painfully. Lifting a pointer shakily and pointing at the one thing I didn't want to see at all.

"Is that a camera?!" I snapped, furrowing my brows and baring my fangs.

"Nope!" Thank goo- "It's a camcorder!!" Oh…God smite me now!!

I turned towards the wide eyed Abarai with a look of disgust, "You'll have to get used to it, 'cause you're sharing a locker with the most, God forbid, popular kid in the whole school, Kurosaki Ichigo."

And his jaw just dropped, a look of utter terror stitching itself onto his handsome features as I shoved my bag into my side of the locker, reaching into his side that held my stuff, tossing them into my side with a sigh, yet…I couldn't help but smile warmly at him.

"Just be glad they won't ask odd questions."

"B…but…" A flash went off, his head snapping into the direction of the light, growling and tossing his bag to the side. Oh…maybe that's why he was shocked and frightened…he hates cameras. Speaking of which…my auburn orbs following his advancing form towards the person who took the picture. "Gimme tha' camera…" he hissed. Uh…oh. "Now!"

I have a bad feeling about this, and I feel sorry for the fool who took that picture. Well, no, not really.

**Renji's POV**

If I would've known he was popular, I wouldn't have agreed to sharing lockers with him. But he was so nice, who could resist an offer like that, and with kindness echoing in his voice.

I know I couldn't put the offer off, I was just too nice.

Now, if I also would've known that he had people taking pictures, then the sharing would've been another story. And when that flash went off, my cheeks gathered the color of crimson. I hated those flashy things with a passion.

To find out that this girl took a picture of me…oh, this means war!

"Gimme tha' camera…" I hissed, glaring at her with reddish-brown eyes. "Now!"

She flinched back and stuck her tongue out at me while running off. Her eyes were a deep brown, and that only made it worse. I could tell she was either going to post it on MySpace…or sell it when I became as popular as Ichigo…which I highly doubt.

I turned with a grunt of defeat, blinking once Ichigo began pushing past the crowd of fangirls and even fanboys. This was kinda, really, creepy. My reddish-brown eyes widened as they caught sight of him holding my things with his own, grabbing onto my right wrist with his right hand, tugging me along.

My ears perked up to the swoons, some even squealing about how 'cute' we looked together.

Yeah…right…

I don't swing that way, at least I'm sure I don't. I've always concentrated on my work instead of going out with people and figuring out my sexuality. It just seemed like something that could be put off until I was sure that the person I was near was right enough for me.

I blinked, wondering why I was remembering this now. My heart pumped hastily, my blood circulating through my veins with demand, demanding something I didn't understand.

Not that I wanted to understand in the first place.

I sighed as I glanced over my shoulder, blinking once I saw Rukia's face in the crowd, saddened and broken, staring after me with her soft violet eyes.

Seeing this made my heart shatter. Looking back at Ichigo, I noticed that he was looking from side to side frantically, his grasp on my wrist tightening, causing me to wince.

"Can you let up a bit, Kurosaki?" I spoke, a chuckle falling from my lips once he jumped at my sentence, loosening his fingers a bit, looking over his shoulder with a scowl, but that thought was thrown to the wind once I noted that his brows were tilted into a concerned look. "You all right?"

"Sorry," he replied softly, "you just got here and…you've got a lot to deal with, and all because you're sharing a locker with me."

I lifted my left hand, swinging it from side to side, closing my eyes and furrowing my tattooed brows. "Don't put too much thought on it, everyone at my old school pestered me because of these tattoos," My eyes opened, using my left hand's pointer to point at my neck, decorated in the black ink as well, "I don't even know where they come from. I wake up…and more just appear on my skin."

"Hey, that almost reminds me of the de -" he stopped talking, glancing to the side as he bit his lower lip. I had to admit that the sharp fangs he possessed suited him, but they looked almost exactly like the canines of vampires that I've seen in horror films that I used to watch as a kid. "Demons, from movies, you know? Markings appear on their skin and they can't explain it."

I nodded, blinking as a thin strand of my red hair fell into my face, causing me to blow at it out of irritation.

Looking up, I noticed that we stopped in front of our first class, the door open and revealing a chemistry lab inside, my reddish-brown orbs staring with shock. Everything was clean, so clean that someone could eat off of the floor. Okay…that was pushing it…but still. And everything was in order, lined up perfectly and accurately.

"Wow…" slipped past my lips and Ichigo noticed because he looked at me directly with a smile, which only lasted for three seconds before everyone started filing into the classroom. "Uh…where do I sit?"

"Next to me," he sighed, shaking his head, "sit anywhere else and you'll be ganged up on."

"And if I don't wanna sit next to you," I challenged.

Ichigo's bright orange colored hair glistened brilliantly in the morning rays and the lights hanging above, but the image didn't last long while he dragged me along with him to his seat, two empty chairs.

"Because there's no where else to sit," he smirked, sensing the challenge I had thrown in his direction, "and because no one wants to be beside me at all times, lucky you." He plopped the books onto the table and sat in the seat on the right, while I pulled out the chair on the left and slowly sat down. Yeah…lucky me…


	5. Chapter 5

**Believe me, or not, this was a difficult chapter to do. Mainly one part of Ichigo's POV and then Renji's WHOLE POV...wow...I'm stunned. Ah, sorry it took too long, hopefully the other chapters I'm working on will make up for the long delay.**

* * *

chapter five

**Ichigo's POV**

Truth was…I only dragged Renji to the seat next to mine so I could get to know him. Besides, if we get to know each other then it'll be easier not to bite the redhead, since it'll feel like we've known each other for years.

Yeah…at least until he fades away from existence.

My lips part to release a sigh that I wasn't trying to hide. It was depressing to think about it, and painful. Letting my brown orbs travel to his direction they blinked, noticing that Abarai was leaning back in the chair with his arms crossed, his reddish-brown eyes focused on the chalkboard.

"So," the human mumbled, tattooed brows furrowed, "is there something else about you I should know?"

That I'm a vampire, sure, let me expose my family's history. To hell with school life…yeah…my dad'll skewer me with something sharp if that were to happen, or…I'll be thrown into a fire. Better yet, back into the hellhole we escaped from.

"Nothing much really, I just moved here when I was nine, my sisters were only six," I complied, glancing around the room silently, frowning as I wrote down quick mental notes of who Renji should avoid for the rest of the day. Let's see…that chick who tried to smoother me with her boobs, God what a nightmare. That girl that looks like a person who has a huge trunk of a tree shoved up her ass, wonder what would happen if a party was thrown. "They're allowed to stay home from school if they want. Yuzu has a serious illness anyway."

"What type of illness?" Renji asked, worry hidden under his sturdy tone.

"We just think she's anorexic, but…she eats with us, but is losing weight every day. We were impressed she gained some pounds once I gave her my popcorn last month. I think she's depressed."

I blinked, turning my head towards Renji once I felt his warm left hand's fingers grip my shoulder.

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah," My eyes were connected with his, the reddish-brown color mixing so easily, as though it were natural, a rare gem…or something close to it, "our mother was murdered when I was nine…she was…" The eye-contact died, my eyes falling to the floor, "I was there when it happened. She was…the nicest person anyone could meet."

The grasp on my shoulder tightened.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, eyes trailing down to the ground, his hand on my slumped shoulder falling onto my fist lying idly on my knee. My bangs may have hung in my face, but…my auburn orbs were wide. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

The beating heart within me skipped. My slightly pointed ears perked up, it was true kindness and concern flowing through his tone, not pity, kindness. He was worried about my family. I shook my head slowly, watching as Renji's expression softened a bit, as though still uncertain about if I was lying or telling the truth. Besides, I highly doubted a human could help a family of vampires.

Hell, what type of human would want too?

"No," I replied while looking back up at him with slanted brows, as if I was unsure of what I was saying, "We can handle it on our own."

Renji's expression fell, stunned by my response probably. Not like I should really care, this could be my last day in the realm of the light.

And yet, with only spending little time with the redhead and talking to him…made me silently wish it wasn't. I know that wishes don't come true and all that, but, I couldn't help but do so.

"That's how we've always been," I add, lifting my left hand up and forcing a reassuring smile on my usually straight-lined lips, "besides, my father's a professional doctor; he can take care of her…all of us."

"Right…" the tattooed form mumbled, and this was one of the main reasons I cursed my increased hearing, since I could also hear the emotions that were trying to hide themselves. Sadness, loneliness…as though he felt…unwanted. "I see, well," He looked up at me with determined reddish-brown orbs, "if you need anything, just ask, I'll try my best to help out any way I can."

My lips parted to thank him, yet the teacher walked in and told all the kids to shut the hell up and take their seats. Yep, the one teacher I hate the most, his skin was pure white, eyes crazed and no one really knew why his ears were missing, but…no one dared to ask.

And for good reason…

"Why's that guy's ears missing?" Renji whispered towards me, and apparently the insane teacher heard him, tossing a piece of chalk at the poor new-guy's head. Rubbing the site, the redhead pouted. "Ouch…"

That was the reason no one asked. In fear of getting hit with a piece of chalk and serious detention, for just one, simple, question.

**Renji's POV**

Okay, ow, ow, OW! My forehead still hurts from this morning. Maybe there's a bump? I reach up to poke at it with my right hand's index finger and instantly regret it, flinching from pain. Yep…there's a bump.

"Renji," Ichigo spoke beside me, causing me to look over with a questionable gaze, "you all right?"

"Yeah…" I grinned, readjusting the bag on my shoulder, "that was nothing." I looked ahead with a sigh, tilting my head to the side and a cracking sound erupting from it, and I barely noticed my classmate's flinch. "Anyway, I hope to see you sometime tomorrow, maybe…I dunno," I shrugged, "get to know each other a little more?"

This time, when I looked at the spiky haired teen, I saw his eyes become distant, as if wanting to keep something in mind and not losing it for the rest of his lifetime. To tell the truth, it looked kind of nice on him, and yet…so strange.

"Y'know what, forget that I said that," I nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of my head with my left hand, "I have a tendency to push things a little too far, sorry."

He simply shook his head, "Its fine."

Just hearing that calmed my fear that had risen each time I wanted to get to know someone, besides…Ichigo seemed too kind for words, making me question in the back of my mind why he was walking amongst the living and not among the Gods.

Ouch. Pain is returning to the bump thanks to that crazy teacher this morning. That wasn't very nice with chucking that chalk at me…but neither was my question.

My eyes steadied on my locker partner, taking in notes about how his eyes flickered every now and again, how his skin shimmered in the soft light that would illuminate the room, how his thin orange brows furrowed to the chatter around us, and how it seemed like he was singing in a low tone to himself.

The way the peach lips moved…looked like they weren't even moving at all, his eyes halfway shut, all focus thrown to the wind as the expression of being zoned out reemerged on his flawless face.

…wait…

Am I really thinking these things about a _guy_? And someone I just met for a day?! Whoa…maybe it's some effect he had on people. I know, ninety-five percent sure, I'm not into the same gender.

I continued to stare even when he turned his head towards me, bright bangs flowing in the small breeze, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side with a soft, warm, smile.

"Renji," Ichigo spoke, his tone kind and yet also demanding, "how did you like your first day here?"

A rush of relief washed over me, a grin spreading across my lips while we exited out the doors of the school. Having already grabbed what we needed from the locker, Kurosaki's fans gushing over every detail and gesture.

"I…really liked it."

"That's good," Ichigo spoke with his voice sounding close to a pleased purr, the voice feeling like silk…hold up! I'm not into guys! My head mentally shook rapidly while on the outside I realized his eyes had flickered once again, a honey-brown color.

I couldn't look away for some reason, they drew me in…endless abyss.

Ichigo blinked and looked away with a frown gracing his lips for what seemed the third time today, his hands reaching behind himself to pull the hood to his black jacket up over the spiky, orange, hair he possessed, pale hands glistened for a reason, retreating swiftly back into the sleeves as though he was afraid of something.

The sun? Or maybe it was reality…possibly…me?

My facial expression fell, looking forth and holding onto my bag feebly, barely holding on. A couple of escaped red strands brushed against my face and I lifted my right hand to get rid of the tickling sensation on my nose.

Brown eyes steadied on me, studying my form possibly. I didn't see them, but I could feel it, like I was having everything I am torn away and rebuilt from scratch.

A shudder bolted up my spine at that thought, my heart thudding against my chest in a panicking motion. I could feel my blood rushing through my veins, the tenseness of the one next to me.

It was too quiet, way too quiet for my tastes.

Swallowing, I turned to look at Ichigo, only to see that his eyes were half-lidded, staring at me like I was his prey and that I should be running from the predator.

"You all right, Ichigo?" Passed my lips as my left hand tightened the grasp on the bag.

"Never better," he replied before shaking his head violently and looking in the other direction.


End file.
